my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
100Latino
Storyline 100Latino is a crossover series of Total Drama it also has other shows in it like Camp Lakebottom Kim PossibleDan Vs.The Replacements Phineas and Ferb The Emperor's New School Grojband Sidekick The Fairly OddParents Sitio Do Picapau Amarelo El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Regular Show Kick Buttowski Kid vs. Kat Teen Titans Littlest Pet Shop The Green Squad The 7D Star vs. the Forces of Evil Gravity Falls Packages from Planet X Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Johnny Test Supernoobs Mighty Magiswords Ben 10 The Powerpuff Girls Bunnicula Milo Murphy's Law Penn Zero Atomic Puppet The ZhusZhus The Loud House Battle for Dream Island Inanimate Insanity My Little Pony Wayside Christmas Is Here Again Steven Universe and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *ADVANTAGE AUDIO FALL SOUND *ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLES *Anime Big Pop Sound *DING, MAGIC POOF WITH DING *CARTOON TRUMPET FANFARE (Heard once in "Driver's Ed.") *H-B, SLIDE, CARTOON - LOW SLIDE DOWN *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), - Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries *Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 *Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079701 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "The Baby Project".) *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 (Heard once in "Indie Road Rager.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "For Hat and Country.") *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard once in "Saxquatch.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "To Party, Perchance, To Party!.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Kon-Fusion.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 (Heard once in "Smash-Up Terby.") *Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Wish Upon a Jug.") *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Bird Followe CRT041202 (Pluck heard once in "It's in the Card.") *Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard once in "Pox 'n Roll.") *Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 1 PE200101 (Heard briefly once in "That's My Jam.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 or Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM (Heard once in "It's in the Card!.") *Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 (Heard once in "Soulin' Down the Road.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard once in "Indie Road Rager.") *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 (Heard one in "Dueling Buttons.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (Heard once in "That's My Jam.") *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 4 Tw PE207801 (Heard once in "Pox 'n Roll.") *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "One Plant Band.") *Hollywoodedge, Slap 1 PE104201 (Heard once in "A Knight to Remember", as Mina covered her ears after Corey played his guitar.) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once in "Curse of the Metrognome.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once in "Saxquatch.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard for characters, namely Mina Beff.) *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Girl Fest.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 (Heard Once In "Identity Crisis") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard once in "Creep-Away Camp.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "Queen Bee" and "Curse of the Metrognome.") *Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 (Heard once in "For Hat and Country" for Mina bouncing.) *Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 (Heard once in "Halloween Spirits" "This Means Justify The Trend.") *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard once in "Love in a Nethervator.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 (Heard once in "No Strings Attached.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK, 03 (Heard once in "Smash-Up Terby.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Amazing Super-Chores.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING (Heard once in "Kon-Fusion.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 02 (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 (Heard once in "War and Peaceville.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RISING SAW BLADE TWANG (Heard once in "A Knight to Remember.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - SHORT 03 (Heard once in "Love in a Nethervator.") *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Zoohouse Rock.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window while she was getting hit, which was when that sound effect was heard.) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD HIT, *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK (Heard once in "That's My Jam.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window while she was getting hit.) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Supperhero". after when owen drinks the baby's bottle the baby starts crying like this) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard once in "Group Hug" "Fart of Darkness" and "One Plant Band.") *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Rock the House.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard once in "Six Strings of Evil.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Amazing Super-Chores.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Soulin' Down the Road" and "That's My Jam.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 (Heard mainly for a character's zipping off, namely for Mina Beff.) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, SHORT, HUMAN, PAIN *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SPLING (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") *Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window while she was getting hit.) *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Helmet.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Zoohouse Rock" when Mina got scared when Trina yelled at her.) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Heard once in "A-Capella Lips Now.") *Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "The Sniffles with Snarffles.") *Sound Ideas, WATER, DRIP - DOUG'S DRIPS, SLOW (Heard once in "Rockercize.") *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Super Zeroes.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in low volume in "Zoohouse Rock.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard once in "Group Hug" and "A Knight to Remember.") *